callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the computer in the main menu, and it is set in the Pentagon. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961 - 1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense (1961 - 1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959 - 1976), President of Cuba (1976 -2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969 - 1974) This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States is a playable character. Thief Round In Five, every few rounds will result in the Thief round. Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the hellhounds, they cannot kill the player. The thief will chase after the player, and upon catching them, will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or pack-a-punched gun equipped. The thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which brings the player to the starting room, upon which the thief vanishes. The player can kill the thief and take his or her gun back, or fail and see their guns disappear. They are also not attracted to monkey bombs like other zombies. One way to slow them down is to shoot them in the leg, as they will start crawling, or aim for the head if you trust your marksmanship. Killing the thief will result in a max ammo and a power up. Not killing him will only result in a max ammo. Killing the thief before he takes the player's weapon also unlocks an achievement/trophy. In addition, killing him before he does any damage will trigger a Bonfire Sale, an event that acts the same way as a Fire Sale and also opens the Pack-a-Punch room and cuts the price on it to 1,000 points. He will only appear after 'the power is turned on. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON ('Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will raise the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. However, one may access this room if they are lucky enough for the teleporter to teleport them there instead of the lab. Trivia *The name refers to both the DEFCON levels (of which there are five) and the sides of the Pentagon. *This map, like Kino der Toten and Der Riese, includes a Teleporter. Unlike Der Riese, however, the player does not need to pay for trips through the teleporters, and the player can walk right into them. Zombies can also go through teleporters, unharmed. *Some people say that there are no actual Nazi Zombies in this map. This is untrue. IF you look closely, you are able to see various zombies with Nazi uniforms on with the swastika on their arms; there are also pentagon staff, security and scientists as zombies and this is because the Nazi Zombies, once the pentagon was breached, infected all personnel in the area. *This is the only zombie map to take place in the United States. *In one of the corridors the player can see a picture of Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115 which might imply that the Pack-a-Punch Machine uses Ununpentium. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck at the Battle of Peleliu. One of these pictures incorrectly labels the events from Blowtorch and Corkscrew as the Battle of Peleliu. *This map is not on the Wii version. *If the player presses the use button (Square for PS3, X for Xbox 360 and F for PC) on the three telephones the song 'Won't Back Down' By Eminem will start to play which is the first musical easter egg that is not owned by Treyarch. *Kino der Toten and "Five" both have roaming mystery boxes meaning they will always be in a different spot every time you start. *It is the first map where players can destroy a barrier by breaking windows. *"Five" is the first map since Zombie Verruckt which is entirely indoors. Not only is the map indoors, but the zombie spawns as well *Out of the 4 playable characters, Fidel Castro is the only one who is still alive today. *During the opening cutscene, on the wall of weapons there is a ray gun to the right of the bowie knife. *The DEFCON levels are reversed here. In real life, One is the highest, five is the lowest - oddly, this is shown correctly in the main campaign during Mason's interrogation. *There are clocks on the wall where you spawn. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *Unlike the other zombie maps the four characters do not represent all factions in the game. (Castro is Cuban and the rest are American, meaning the Vietcong and Russians remain unrepresented.) *Although the upper floor and the middle floor looks like the one from USDD, the lower labs is based on the lab in Rebirth Island. *It is possible that the DEFCON levels have been intentionally placed highest to lowest rather than the other way round due to the Zombies having over-run the Pentagon, and that the player(s) must lower them in order to access the Panic-room. This is supported by the fact that even when the power is activated the Panic-room still doesn't open until all the DEFCON's have been lowered to Five (possibly a reference to the map name). *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster who provided work for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *This is the first map in which the timeline is during the zombie overrun. All other maps take place after the zombies have been overrun and the barriers are in place. In Five there are no barriers in place, which means that the zombies have just attacked. *In the lower levels of the map, one of the rooms has a live pig. *In the first floor of the map (where you start off) there are two metal detectors turned traps that cannot be used even with the power on. This being because you need to find the missing part to each trap. One is on the second floor close to the shaft elevator leading to the lab, another in a room in the labs that is the closest to the shaft elevator. It is located in a locker. A player can hold up to one part of a trap at a time. *There are three red telephones one this map. One at the start at the game close to Quick Revive, another in the lab the same room as where to turn on the electricity. The last telephone is in the room where the Pack-A-Punch machine is located. Once all telephones are activated "Won't back down" by Eminem will start to play. *The portrait of Richtofen/General Amsel from Kino Der Untoten can be found in the panic room. *It is possible to get onto the tables in the first room. to do this go to the window to the right of the clocks and repair the window so that it there are 2 barriers going across, the top one has to be a looking up-ish and then go to the side and start jumping, you will jump higher and higher until on-top of the door then jump onto the the desk then sprint and jump onto the middle desk. the zombies cannot get you neither can the thief or dogs but it is very hard to get power ups but it is possible. very good tactic to have 1 person up there and the other 3 at the elevator so the zombies coming through the teleporter go to the person on the desk and the 3 at the elevator only have 2 and 3 windows to cover. not advised to do this halfway through a round, make a crawler at the end of the round then do it. Quotes Main Article: Five/Quotes Video 300px300px|left Category:Levels